<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lent by MamaCurry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791186">Lent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaCurry/pseuds/MamaCurry'>MamaCurry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Not Religious, Easter, Frustrated Dean, Lent, No sex for Dean, Sam tells them to just do it, Sexually Frustrated Dean, Those damn sweatpants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:26:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaCurry/pseuds/MamaCurry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is not one for typical religious traditions, but he's decided to partake in one that is really affecting Dean this year.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean woke up angry. Well, not angry, frustrated. </p><p>His…boyfriend—although it was still weird to use that word, given the fact that said boyfriend was an angel of the lord and not just some twenty year old with a backwards baseball hat, though man if Cas wore a—</p><p>Ahem. </p><p>Cas had decided that even though Chuck had turned out to be evil, and many of the religious traditions that were practiced in this world were incorrect, he was going to partake in the easter tradition. </p><p>More specifically, lent. </p><p>Dean had no idea where this came from, and why did he have to choose to give up sex of all things. He had asked the angel why on this green earth he wanted to do Easter. Dean himself had no memories of ever waking up to a brightly colored basket with eggs hidden around the house, so why the hell did Cas want to do Easter crap this year? Cas insisted that it had nothing to do with the actual holiday, and even pulled the ‘absence makes the heart grow fonder’ bullshit. </p><p>Dean rolled over onto his back, his eyes glaring up at the ceiling. Cas was nowhere to be found, which was fine with Dean. It had been almost two weeks since they had done more than some mild groping over their clothes, and Dean was feeling very pent up. Sure, he had ‘taken care of himself’ multiple times in the shower, but it was nowhere near the same as being intimate with Cas. </p><p>He huffed out a long breath and groaned, then slowly swung his legs to the side of the bed and sat up. His head dropped and he shook it when he saw his morning wood poking out of his boxers. </p><p>“Sorry little buddy,” he muttered, standing and making sure he was fully tucked back into his underwear before throwing on his robe and making his way to the kitchen. </p><p>When he entered the room, he saw Cas standing at the stove and tried to hold back a moan. The angel was wearing a tight t-shirt that accentuated his biceps every time his arms moved to stir whatever he was cooking, and his sweatpants were hanging low on his hips and if Dean just gave one good yank they would—</p><p>“Don’t,” Cas’ voice brought him out of his fantasy, the angel’s eyes never leaving the stove. </p><p>“How many times have I told you not to read my mind,” Dean mumbled, shuffling over to the coffee pot and cursing when he remembered that he used the last of the grounds the day before. </p><p>“I don’t have to when you’re thinking about those kind of things, Dean,” Cas replied, “You were thinking very loud.” </p><p>“I wasn’t thinking,” Dean said quietly, walking up behind the angel and gently placing his hands on the top of those devilish sweatpants, “I was wishing.” </p><p>“Dean,” Cas finally put down the spatula and released the pan to cover Dean’s hands with his own, making sure that the hunter didn’t get any ideas. </p><p>“It’s been twelve days, Cas,” Dean whined, dropping his head forward dramatically onto the top of Cas’ back, “That’s long enough.” </p><p>“You can make it,” Cas responded calmly, “Only twenty-eight more days to go.”</p><p>“Twenty-eight?” Dean squeaked, his head jumping back up. That was almost an entire month. “No, I can’t do it. I won’t do it.” </p><p>“Yes you will,” the angel turned and carefully pushed Dean out of the way to scoop the scrambled eggs onto two plates that were sitting on the metal counter. “Although, I do need to talk to you.” </p><p>“Talking, great,” Dean grumbled, then cleared his throat when he saw Cas glaring at him with his head tilted to the side, “What, Cas?” </p><p>“I need to get something off of my chest.” </p><p>“Is it your shirt? Please say it’s your shirt.” </p><p>“Dean,” Cas chuckled, his eyes closed as he shook his head, “The real reason that I wanted us to abstain from intercourse—“</p><p>“Cas, we talked about this. Just call it sex.” </p><p>The angel rolled his eyes and sighed, “The reason I wanted us to abstain from sex was because of Sam.” </p><p>Dean’s nose scrunched up in confusion and he took a step back, his eyebrows raised, “I’m sorry, what?” </p><p>“Ever since Eileen left, he’s been very depressed,” Cas smiled sweetly and looked off to the side at nothing in particular, “I think that our relationship was making him feel lonely.” </p><p>“I mean,” Dean reached up and ran a hand through his hair, groaning, “I guess that makes sense.” </p><p>“No!”</p><p>They both jumped at the sound of the loud booming voice coming from the doorway, and they turned and were surprised to see Sam standing with his arms crossed. </p><p>“Cas,” Sam began, slowly walking towards the couple, “Do you mean to tell me that I’ve had to deal with Dean’s whining and crying and just plain cranky ass behavior for almost two weeks just because you’re worried that I’m lonely?” </p><p>The angel tilted his head in confusion and nodded, “Yes, Sam. You’re my friend, and I don’t want—“</p><p>“Oh my god,” Sam held his hands up to interrupt, “Cas, I appreciate the sentiment, I really do, but I’m fine with being single.”</p><p>“But Sam—“</p><p>“If I really need to get laid, I’m perfectly capable of going down the road to a bar,” Sam scoffed, “Now. I’m going to the store. I’ll be gone for a while, so please. I cannot handle one more day of Dean acting like a three year old who needs a nap.”</p><p>“What?” Cas asked, his head tilting to the other side. </p><p>“Oh jesus,” Sam rolled his eyes and threw his arms out before he turned and stormed towards the garage, yelling over his shoulder, “Go have sex!”</p><p>“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Dean cocked his eyebrows, reaching over and realizing that those damn sweatpants did come right off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>